


wears me down to bones in bed

by flowersforgraves



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Dubious Consent, Femdom, Incest, Multi, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Justine and Susan dom the fuck out of Harry and Thomas.





	wears me down to bones in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).

Susan cups Justine’s jaw with one hand, the other busy holding Harry’s head down between her legs. Justine leans in for a kiss, which Susan welcomes. “It’s cute how he thinks he’s the one making me wet,” she says, when Justine pulls back. “You, on the other hand…”

Justine smiles, tangling her fingers in Thomas’ hair where he kneels next to the bed. “It’s predictable,” she says. “Self-centered.” She looks down at Thomas. “Mine is much better behaved.”

Susan yanks hard to draw Harry upright. His eyes are half lidded and his chin wet with her slick. “Suck your brother off,” she purrs. “Let’s see if you can make a man come, since you can’t make a woman come.”

Thomas spreads his legs obediently, and Susan turns so she can go down on Justine at the same time. “Think he can do it?” she asks.

“Probably,” Justine says. “He’s certainly lusted after Thomas long enough.” She runs fingers through Susan’s hair, rhythmic in time to Susan’s tongue brushing over her wet cunt. 

Harry is making quiet little noises between Thomas’ legs, and Susan can’t help but laugh at it. She pulls back from Justine’s pussy long enough to say, “He can’t admit it, though.” She slides a hand between her own legs, seeking pressure on her clit, then puts her head back down between Justine’s legs.

Justine looks over the side of the bed, making eye contact with Thomas. His pupils are dilated and he’s hungry, soaking up the emotion from whatever this mess has become. She smiles at him, like he’s a particularly keen puppy, and goes back to ignoring him in favor of dragging Susan up to kiss her.

“Didn’t want me to get you off?” Susan asks, voice rough. She kisses Justine again, with tongue, and bites her lip gently before sliding back down. 

“Harry!” she barks suddenly. He raises his head, Thomas’ cock sliding off his tongue. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Harry obeys, if reluctantly. Thomas rolls his hips up, fucking lazily into Harry’s mouth while Harry whimpers and holds onto Thomas’ legs even tighter. Susan nods, satisfied, and goes back to eating out Justine.

Justine says, “Susan --!” and clenches pale fists in Susan’s dark hair when Susan’s tongue flicks her clit. It’s hardly a moment after that Susan can taste the difference, and she licks Justine’s come from her pubic hair. “Susan,” Justine says, reaching down for her. Susan comes willingly, embracing Justine as she comes down from orgasm. “Susan, get off on me,” she orders.

They’re still kissing while Susan grinds against Justine’s hips, and still kissing when Susan orgasms, and still kissing when Thomas comes down Harry’s throat. Susan breaks the kiss long enough to order Harry to “swallow, come on, be a good boy about it,” and then Justine pulls her back in.

It’s a long moment before they break apart again, and Justine beckons Thomas up to the bed. “If you don’t mind?” she asks Susan, a mischievous glint in her eye at the politeness in the middle of this intimacy. 

“Not at all,” Susan replies, and makes deliberate eye contact with Harry. “I’ll keep mine on the floor, then.”

“Excellent,” Justine says, smiling.


End file.
